


Forever

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara-centric, Could be seen as either, Death, Fluff and Angst, Good Chara (Undertale), Mentions of Gaster, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Other, Spoilers, WORTH IT THO, also im soriel trash so, at least read the end paragraph, long fic, my child deserves better tbh, really this is a chara story the other guys are mentioned, tagged charisk but its more platonic, uses quite a few headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: The fallen child contemplates the nature of their journey while guiding a certain human through the underground. A story about love, hope and determination.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A lil passion project I wrote a while ago but forgot to upload, hope you enjoy

Pain. That’s the last thing they felt. Agonizingly wasting away, surrounded by their family. They’d told not to give up. But Chara… had been given so much love. They’d found a home, a family. A mother, a father, a brother. All things they never thought they’d have. And knowing that they could help… Knowing that they could return the love that they’d been given, it filled them with determination. They let themself pass away, they felt Asriel reach out for their soul. And then… they were there, in control. They know what they had to do, and they remembered their request. The only thing from the surface that they’d ever liked. To see the flowers. At least their body would have rest. So they picked their own body up and walked through the barrier. They could feel Asriel’s comforting presence around their soul, and they knew it would be OK. To the village, where so many memories were made. Images flashed by of tall figures standing over them, smiling widely. Tears wracked down Asriel’s face. It was over now. New memories, of sitting by the fire, drawing pictures, knitting, playing. That was all they needed. All they wanted. They laid their body down. Neither Chara nor Asriel were sure what to do next. They were both whispering in their shared soul, both knew what they needed. Screams rang out through the village and Chara was misplaced, knocked away. Suddenly, they felt a change and they knew they weren’t in control. It was OK, they knew Asriel could handle it. But the villagers swarmed around him, attacked him, and he did nothing. Chara startled, tried to push their will back onto the soul. They begged Asriel to fight back. Does he want to die? Fight! But he refused. He picked up their body, and ran home. Chara was confused, and upset, and worried. And Asriel was hurt. They tried to share words of comfort as they fled back, tried to smile. Like they always do. Asriel stumbled into the throne room, and faded away to dust. Chara clung onto his soul tightly, but… it shattered. And so too did theirs.

 

They felt nothing for a long time, stuck in a black abyss. Occasionally, they’d see colours passing by. Cyan, Orange, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow. Each time they’d blur into the void, and Chara felt like they could reach out and touch it… But each time it faded away. Occasionally, they’d see shapes pass through the void. Flashes of white and blue. They got used to the shapes, waved at them whenever they passed by. Occasionally the white shape would wave back. They wondered if that was all they were now. A red shape. They couldn’t see their arms or legs. Couldn’t feel the ground, couldn’t breathe or blink. They only knew that a bright red glow permeated around them. Time passed by, they stayed the same. A new colour entered the void. Red. It glowed even brighter than theirs, and surrounded them. They were bathed in the light. They reached out and… Blinked. They could feel. Their thoughts returned to them. They remembered everything. It was disorientating. After a moment of gathering their thoughts they looked around. They were in the cave at the entrance to the ruins. The sun was shining down onto a golden flowerbed that hadn’t been there before. A human with dark brown messy hair, dark skin and a blue and pink sweater was laying face up. And Chara was floating. They were see-through as well. What had happened? They remember dying… Were they a ghost? They were glowing a dark red colour. Strange. The human opened their eyes, revealing them to be a bright gold. They stared up at Chara, and Chara flew backwards, away from the human in case they were to try something. The human smiled and waved, walking towards them slowly. For some reason, Chara felt like the human had no intentions of harming them. They felt like they could trust them. They introduced themself, and the human smiled. Their name was Frisk. Their soul appeared, and Chara could see a faint dark red line that connected to themself. Frisk giggled, saying that they were soul-mates. Sounded accurate enough.

 

They followed the human through the ruins, soon seeing they had no choice. They would automatically appear in the next room with them if they tried to stay behind. So much had changed. The monsters here fought now. They attacked the human on sight- and while the human easily befriended them, Chara wondered why they were fighting to begin with. In fact, the first monster they’d met had been a malevolent flower. It seemed to take joy in seeing the human suffer, and followed Frisk through the ruins. Chara had never met a monster that had actively wanted to kill before. Then there was Chara’s mother, Toriel. She acted as if this was her home, treated Frisk with more protectiveness than she ever had with Chara and Asriel. It was almost suffocating. Of course, Chara helped Frisk. It became clear very fast that Frisk couldn’t see very well, so Chara read signs, described the battles and narrated their actions. It was kind of fn, reminding them of a game they used to play with Asriel. The human was strong, but not immortal. When they died, Chara saw their soul appear in the void. They projected one of their memories of Asgore. Telling Chara to stay determined. And they did. No matter how often they died, they came back and kept trying. Chara couldn’t help much when they got to the end of the ruins though. Toriel warned frisk about Asgore. Said that he was a murderer. It was so much to take in. Their dad, who’d treated them with such kindness and respect? No way he’d kill six children. Right? They were mainly silent in the fight with Toriel, and Frisk managed to get past her peacefully. Chara almost didn’t want to continue. And yet, they did.

 

By the time they were in Snowdin, they were OK again. Mostly. Their head kept replaying her mom’s words over and over, but they shook them off. They’d see when they got to new home. Asgore wasn’t a cruel person. They helped Frisk through puzzles and fights, commenting as they kept petting one dog in particular until it’s neck had expanded beyond belief. They thought up of jokes and regaled Frisk with stories from when Chara and Asriel used to play here, having snow fights. Frisk attempted to throw a snowball at them, but it just phased right through. Chara smiled at the effort anyway. They laughed at Sans and Papyrus’s antics. Papyrus was incredibly adorable and Sans had a similar sense of humour as Chara. While they didn’t recognize the skeleton monsters, they were happy to meet them. When Frisk had to fight Papyrus Chara provided witty dialogue to keep their spirits up, and they gave Frisk plenty advice about their date with him… Although secretly, maybe they were a little bit jealous. Papyrus was pretty great though. The only time they were silent was in Grillby’s. Sans asked about a talking flower, and looked over at Frisk. It almost seemed like he was staring straight at Chara though. Like he could see them. Which was impossible. Nobody, not Flowey, not Toriel, not even Napstablook had seen them. So Sans definitely couldn’t. They also made sure to wave at the white shape by the river edge. It was only there for a second, but Chara knew that their friend had been there.

 

Waterfall was home to a lot of bittersweet memories. They remember playing in the puddles with their brother, and staring up at the crystal covered sky. They remember whispering their wishes into the Echo flowers and playing in the marsh. They remember Asriel dreaming about the surface. They remember first getting their idea. Working on a plan that was doomed to fail. The place was oddly somber, and most of the monster wishes were the same. The only thing that was slightly off about this enchanting place was Undyne. She’d chased Frisk through the entirety of waterfall. And when they weren’t solving puzzles, they were running away. They only paused once. Frisk had passed by an old statue, collected an umbrella and placed it above the statue. A familiar feeling had started to play and Chara was overwhelmed with memories of their family. Frisk had seen this, and sat down by the statue. The two just listened to the melody quietly and Chara felt more at peace than they had in a long time. After that, they’d been extra helpful for Frisk, making light conversation along with observations. They pushed Frisk to stay determined as they fought Undyne, who was admittedly very cool. When they went to hang out with her Chara got a little too into it, yelling encouragements as loud as Undyne did. They felt like if they were alive, they’d be good friends with her. Not only was she brave, kind and awesome, but she looked up to the king, and spoke about him fondly. Things like that gave hope that Asgore really was still just the same silly old goat man they’d grown to love. Chara did spot a grey door, floating by the edge of their vision at one point, however Frisk just walked right past.

 

They’d never really liked hot land. The place was so metallic and stifling, plus the sight of the core always weirded them out. They didn’t visit often either as their family tended to get hot rather easily- what with being covered in fur and all. They really only visited to see Doctor Gaster, the royal scientist. He was an odd man, a little too curious for his own case. However, he was nice, so Chara didn’t mind him. They didn’t get to see him though, apparently Doctor Alphys was the scientist now. They wondered what had happened to Doctor Gaster. Alphys was extremely shy, but helpful. She didn’t try to kill Frisk on sight, and even helped them with some of the puzzles! Her robot Mettaton was more threatening, but he was quirky in his own way. He and Alphys had an interesting relationship to say the least. But not as interesting as her relationship with Undyne. The two seemed to be crushing on eachother. Hard. Chara and Frisk thought of a few cute ship names for them, ending up with Alphyne. Overall, Alphys was sweet. She liked Anime, and seemed to really look up to Frisk. She made trekking through hotland slightly more bearable. Chara of course helped Frisk as they fought against spider creatures, lava things and… planes? And with Frisk getting 29 hot dogs stacked on their head, getting two guards to confess their feelings and prance dramatically through all of Mettatons shows… Well, Chara didn’t hate hotland by the time they moved on.

 

Chara remembered the first time they met Asriel and he’d carried them home. They’d used plenty of shortcuts, travelling by river for the most part and using the lift for the end. Thus, Chara had never been to the core. When they actually had the chance to go through, they loved it. It was cold, metaic and glowed brilliantly, leading in so many directions. Chara had happily wandered through the halls with ease. However, after their “pleasant“ chat with Sans, and knowing there were probably a lot of monsters here now, Chara was more on edge. Frisk of course, took it all in stride. They walked confidently through the maze, following Alphys’s directions- even if sometimes that got them hurt. They fought a bunch of tough monsters, however, they only died twice. All the while, keeping up their cheery outlook. They thought the story Sans had told them was cute, and had tried to encourage Chara to think of a cute ship name for them. Not that Chara obliged. The only person their mom should love was dad. They agreed that Soriel was a cute ship name. That didn’t mean they approved though. Frisk had smiled at them for 10 minutes, it was almost concerning. After fighting the monsters they solved a few puzzles and Chara shared their love of the core- how fascinating they found it that it could be moved around constantly. They shared some stories of Doctor Gaster, and a few times they spotted the white shape fading in and out of existence. They cheered Frisk on while they fought mettaton, occasionally posing along with Frisk to rise their confidence. It only took them three tries to beat him, and it was rather sad to watch at the end. Frisk continued on though, they had to. No turning back now. So when Alphys told Frisk they had to take Asgore’s soul to go home, Chara was slightly worried.

 

Memories everywhere. Every corner of every room was filled with them. It was too much, Chara could barely speak. They stayed silent throughout new home, gazing out to the kingdom below. Going to the shops with Mom, Gardening with dad, playing hide and seek with Azzy. As they got closer, more memories flooded forward. Grasping Asriel tightly as they carry them to his home, playing around with an old video camera, laying together on a bed of buttercups. They were outside their home now. Memories. Playing together in the garden, drawing on sheets of paper, laughing at jokes. Watching Asriel practice magic, collecting snails with Mom, drinking tea with dad. Frisk continued inside. Sliding down the stairwell banister with Asriel. They head right, and monsters appear, telling Frisk a story old as time. They tune it out, they already know what happens. Frisk heads into Chara’s old room. They look at their bed. Asriel comforting them as they cry, awakened from a nightmare. The picture frame. The four of them, smiling happily as the photo is taken. The wardrobe. Opening it up to discover new sweaters inside, all knitted by Toriel. They both picked matching sweaters. At the presents. Two heart lockets, made by each other for each other. Chara happily putting the necklace around their neck. They look down. The heart locket still rests there. The other is a gardening knife. A gift from Dad. They remember clutching it tightly, promising to use it well. They look in their pocket. The knife still sits in there, good as new. They don’t talk when Frisk equips the items. They don’t talk as Frisk continues onward. They don’t talk as Frisk continuously fights Asgore- Mercy not being an option. They don’t talk when Asgore’s happy expression in replaced by pain. They don’t talk when Asgore crumbles into dust.

 

… Ok. They might have been a little somber when going through new home. Tears may have occasionally ran down Chara’s face. But they still helped, spoke when they needed to. Cheered Frisk forward during their fight for dad. When they say that Frisk could spare their dad they jumped at the opportunity, soul filling with joy. Frisk was so close to a new beginning. And then Flowey. He killed Chara’s dad. He killed Asgore. They were furious, mouth twitching up into a murderous grin. That was quickly replaced by terror as Flowey molded into something unrecognizable. A truly monstrous being. Even Frisk, normally so filled with determination looked afraid. They died, over and over and over. Each time Chara could feel their soul cracking under the pressure. Flowey would grin in pleasure each time, sending attack after attack. Frisk fought. It was all they could do. A strange look filled their eyes and they concentrated on dodging, fighting, repeat. Chara felt like they could do nothing but watch. After each barrage ended, a soul wound ignite and Frisk would be thrown into a fight with them. However… each time, they called out for help, and Chara could feel the souls resonate with them. The could feel it all, couldn’t they? Perhaps there was something they could do. Frisk fought, and after all six sould had fought, Chara called for help. The souls came, surrounding frisk in glorious green light. They restored Frisk to full health and the real battle begun. Frisk fought, reaching to heal whenever they could. They fought, and fought, attacking until Flowey was low on health. Of course, it was a trick. But, Frisk called out one more time, and Chara joined them. The souls came, spinning around flowey. The battle had been won. And after everything, knowing Flowey had killed the king and killed them out of pleasure many times, after Flowey’s threats and harsh words… Frisk spared him. There was a phone call, tears, and a second chance. They returned to their last save, before Asgore had ever died. Chara was glad Frisk had decided to spare Flowey after all.  

 

Frisk went back and forth for a long time after that. First, they went to Snowdin, checked up on everyone there. They took a letter from Undyne with a promise to deliver it. Then they headed to Hotland, sliding the letter under the door. Alphys appeared, and due to a classic case of misunderstanding the two ended up going on a date. It was the awkwardest thing Chara had ever seen. Seriously, it was painful to watch. They ended up going to the dump- a horrible place for a date. And they roleplayed. Frisk as Undyne. They were quite convincing, in Chara’s opinion. Aphys ended up confessing quite loudly that she liked Unyne and the two had a sweet talk. And by that, Undyne threw Aplhys in the trash, told her she cared and then Papyrus took Alphys away for some happiness training. Bless that skeleton. Bless them all, really. Frisk went back to Hotland and into the creepiest secret lab ever. Chara could see the white shape everywhere, and wondered why it was so active down here. Frisk walked through the lab, learning about Alphys’s experiments through logs on the wall, and fighting a few malformed monstrosities. All they needed was a little care to calm them down though. Frisk listened to a few tapes, and Chara played them out int heir mind, remembering exactly what had been said. They thought about telling Frisk, but it seemed that they’d already figured it out on their own. There were also a few logs about flowers. Chara didn’t like the picture they were painting. Eventually, they managed to work their way through, and Alphys confessed the truth. Frisk got into the lift and as it rose, Chara heard a deep voice. It was one they’d never heard before… So why did it sound so familiar?

 

They walked through new home quickly and soon they were back to the fight. Chara was prepared this time. They knew what to do, and who to watch out for. And then something different happened. One by one, the monsters Frisk had befriended came into the room. Toriel stopped the fight with a fireball and then berated Asgore for what he’d done. Undyne barged in loudly, pausing upon seeing the old queen standing nearby. She stood by Asgore and Alphys who appeared after, stuttering her pleas to stop, stood next to her. Papyrus and Sans followed, acting as they usually did and Toriel finally met the voice beyond the door. Chara did admit they looked happy. Alphys and Undyne nearly kissed. Everyone was finally happy. It was perfect. Both Frisk and Chara were smiling widely, finally relaxing after such a long and emotional journey. And then the flower returned, constricted everyone with vines, the entire underground came as backup and he stole all their souls. Chara really hated that flower. Until… soft white fur, as white as snow. A green sweater with yellow stripes. He turned around. Soft features, brown eyes. A heart locket. Chara froze. Asriel? He turns from his childlike self into a taller creature, with long horns and stripes across his face.

 

Everything fell into place as the battle started. Asriel fought them without mercy,talking to them. Not to Frisk… To Chara. They heard every word, wanting so badly to protest. This isn’t who their brother was. Frisk refused to fight, staying strong through every attack. Chara didn’t know how to feel. Their brother was alive! But… He was acting so cruel. They remembered this version of him, one of the many drawings from so long ago. They told Frisk the names of the attacks, secretly rooting for both of them. They didn’t want Frisk to hurt their brother, but they also didn’t want Asriel to destroy everything. Asriel laughs and transforms even further, now having massive wings behind him. Frisk can do nothing but act. They begin to lose hope as they die over and over. And then Chara has an idea. They reach into their soul. Frisk goes about, and starts to save everyone, bringing back their memories. They hug Asgore and Toriel, they Play fight with Undyne and nerd out with Aplhys. They joke with Sans and Papyrus. Chara pauses. Maybe it’s selfish… But they can’t leave Asriel like this. They push Frisk one last time, and using their combined souls- they save Asriel. A memory plays through Chara’s mind, and they know Asriel is seeing the same thing. Chara, face down on the ground as Asriel watches from far away. Him coming over, and outstretching a paw to them. The two walking through the underground togehter, Chara leaning on him while he carries them with care. Asriel explaining what happened to Toriel, the worry on her face. Chara being healed, fed, taken care of. Loved, supported. Playing, fighting. A family photo. The memory fades away and Asriel break away. All three of them are crying, and Asriel lets go. He apologizes, and Frisk forgives him. They hug. Chara may not be able to touch Asriel, but they join the hug anyway. Asriel takes the souls and breaks the barrier. And then they wake up.

 

It’s different, they know it is. For starters, everyone somehow knows Frisk’s name- even though they never told anyone except Chara and Asriel. The barrier is broken and all of the monsters start to leave. Frisk tells everyone to go ahead, and they’ll find them in Ebbot. They want to say goodbye. The two of them talk as they backtrack, Chara speaking fondly of their brother. They tell Frisk everything, including the times that they were less than nice to their brother. Frisk understands, and doesn’t judge Chara for how they acted. They talk as they walk through new home, down through the core, past hotland, into waterfall, all the way through snowdin and through the ruins. Chara isn’t sure why they wanted to go so far back, but they didn’t stop them. Frisk had managed to talk to a lot of monsters on the way back. Maybe they wanted to go to the beginning and contemplate on how far they’d come. There, in the very first room, standing among the bed of golden flowers, was Asriel. They talked to Frisk for a while, refusing to go back. Frisk looked sad. Chara looked between the two of them. As they entered the next room, Chara cleared their throat and began to speak.

 

“Frisk… Wait.” They said quietly. Frisk turned around, and Chara looked down at their feet.

“I’m staying here.” Frisk looked at Chara with wide eyes, walking towards them.

“You can’t!” They objected. “You have to come to the surface, with me!” They sounded so confused. Chara sighed. They were already conflicted about this, they cared for Frisk deeply, more than they had for any other human.

“I can’t just leave Azzy here alone.” They faced the ground as tears rolled down their cheeks. Frisk put their hand on Chara’s shoulder, surprising them when it stayed there instead of falling through.

“Chara, please.” They begged futilely. Chara looked away. They didn’t have anything to say. Frisk breathed deep.

“Ok.” Chara looked at them. Frisks eyes were filled with tears, but they were smiling happily, like they’d accepted it already.

“You’ll let me go?” Chara asked, looking at them in shock and happiness. Frisk shook their head and Chara tilted theirs in confusion.

“I’m staying with you.” Chara opened their mouth to protest, but Frisk put a finger on their lips. They looked determined, the same expression they had when facing so many of the monsters here. The ones that were now their friends.

“I know you want to stay, and I didn’t want to leave Asriel either. So we can both stay.” They said resolutely. Chara looked down, still unsure. ”Plus.” Frisk brought out their soul, and Chara’s appeared before them as well. The string was still connected to the souls.

“I wouldn’t want to leave you anyway. We’re soulmates, after all.” Frisk smiles lovingly and Chara returns it, slipping their hand into Frisks. It felt right. The two turned back to the room, where Asriel was still standing, facing the sun. ”Asriel?” He turned, looking at Frisk. He stumbled back slightly, eyes widening as they landed on Chara. He could see them now? It must be Frisk’s determination.

“We want to stay with you.” Frisk continued. Asriel continued staring at Chara, who let go of Frisk’s hand.

“Chara… Is it really you?” Tears formed under Chara’s eyes as they ran to their brother, pulling him into a hug.

“Yes, it’s me. And I’m so sorry. For everything.” They apologize, crying into their brothers fur. Asriel hugs back.

“I forgive you Chara.” He says quietly. Frisk joins in the hug, one arm around the both of us. ”Best friends forever?” He asks. Frisk hugs the tow of them tightly and Chara smiles peacefully.

“Forever.”

Red and white dust sprinkles down onto the buttercups below.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want,, Ill give u big preesh


End file.
